


Letters to Mother and Father

by FatDragonLair



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel), Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Adastra/Echo AU, Letters, major adastra spoilers apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair
Summary: Tobias, an Omorfan physiologist in training, has been left behind on the wolven moon of Adastra. These letters sent to his parents tell the story of the cat and his adventures.
Kudos: 5





	1. Month 1 Week 1: A New Vocation

Dear Mother and Father, I hope this letter finds you well.

I apologize for making you both worry. By the time you read this, I will be working as an Adastran pet. To explain how I got here, I'll have to be quick as I'm writing this while my master is taking his bath. 

You both know I had went to Adastra City to learn about Adastran anatomy so I can broaden my horizons as a physiologist in training. Learned quite a bit from the books they have in their library to the point that I lost track of time trying to translate the books into our language to make it easier for me to read them back at the hotel... When morning came, I had forgotten that we were meant to head back home and had to get back to the ship after I returned the books. Unfortunately, I was too late. I didn't have enough money for another stay at the hotel, and barely enough for afford a decent meal. That was when another Omorfan came to me while I was nearly having an anxiety attack again. I think he's an ambassador, given his outfit. It shocked me that they would leave such an important person behind, to which he told me that Omorfa has plenty of them. He took me to see this rather strange wolf, whose build was much thinner and paler than others. 

The wolf, Cassius, was clearly a prince to his kingdom, given his regal outfit. From what he and Alexios had told me, Adastra is suffering from a stretch drive depletion and it was why the other Omorfans left. He had offered me a deal: Stay with him as a pet and I'll be able to be in a home with food for until another Omorfan ship comes by. There was even a contract and everything! I know you two must be worried sick about this but I assure you, Cassius hasn't done anything rude or uncomfortable to us. 

Oh, I do believe he's requesting me to come to bed. I promise to send you two another letter when I can.

With all mine and The Parents' love,  
Tobias.


	2. Month 1 Week 2: Pets

Dear Mother and Father, I pray that this letter finds you two well.

Hopefully, this letter will reassure you two that I'm perfectly safe back at Adastra. Though, taking the role of "pet" still feels humiliating. I remember seeing pets in the stuff we watch on television at times, but I never really knew what they did. From what Alex (Alexios) has told me, it usually involves doing whatever their master wishes. Be it simple like cleaning their fur or... pleasure. When I asked what kind of pleasures, he answered with (I apologize for my crude language) giving him "hand-jobs", which seems to be masturbation but instead of doing it to yourself, you do it to others. He kept listing off other actions that make me ponder how he became such an ambassador with that tongue of his, though maybe Prince Cassius told him about it.

I expressed my discomfort about this subject matter to Alex. I know I'm reaching the year of 20 soon, but I still feel hesitant about engaging in such... activities. My biggest fear is that once I die, the parents will reject my joining of the amalgamation and am left to wander for eternity because of my sinful actions... The thought of that made me stay up and write this so that it'll help me fall back asleep.

Prince Cassius had told me that we will be heading back to his home tomorrow morning, where I will be outfitted into my new uniform and begin my duties as a pet. I only pray that said duties will be simple and clean than what Alex had described.

With all mine and The Parents' love,  
Tobias.


	3. Month 1 Week 3: Collars

Dear Mother and Father, I pray that this letter finds you two well.

It has now been a week since I've been implemented into the role of the royal pet. I'm pretty sure the amount of times I had to write my signature is giving me minor tendonitis, the amount of needles they had to put into me just for vaccinations still hurt, the robes we wear are a bit more revealing than I'd like (I even spent an hour just making sure it wouldn't show... my private area), and the collars take some getting used to though they weren't really as tight nor awkward to wear as I had expected. Hopefully that will be gone soon. Anyways, I'm now hired into about a year of servitude as that will be how long it'll take for another Omorfan ship to hopefully come by. From what Prince Cassius and Alexious have told me, Adastra is suffering a major stretch drive depletion. When I asked what could be the reason, I was met with a scowl from the wolf and continued to help us get acquainted with our temporary home.

The palace was large, but not as intimidatingly huge as The Omorfan Government Buildings at home. The first thing I noticed was despite how large it was, there weren't any guards or assistants keeping the place up. Instead, it was all done with robots named COM. I don't know but it just felt so... empty and lifeless. We made our way through the place and it seems more like a large house than something official back home in Omorfa. There's the bedroom where Prince Cassius, Alexious, and I will be sleeping, The Bathroom where we will freshen both ourselves and The Prince, The Bathhouse for relaxation, The Gardens where we will do our botany work, An Amphitheater that looks like it has been unused for many years, and a Meditation Room for contacting the parents and in general meditation. It seems to be the closest I'll get to a chapel on this moon. I've already requested Prince Cassius to let me say my morning and evening prayers before work and bed, to which he said yes.

He then took us to The Dining Room, where we meet the other members of his family. There's Princess Virginia, who seems to have a build like Prince Cassius but with slightly more muscle, and a shade of fur that's more like the other wolves I've seen here. She seems really nice, but never talks that much. There's Cato, a wolf who's very large and pretty collected. He's pretty muscular and intimidated despite his age, though I ponder if he is blind given the visor. Perhaps it's just fashion sense like that one musician. Jazz Cat was it? Anyways, we then meet Prince Amicus who looks... Distant. Not in a rude way like Prince Cassius can sometimes be, but more... depressed.

I had asked Alexios if he knew anything about this a bit ago while we were eating dinner as the other four left to attend something as they all seemed a bit upset, and I feared I was performing my duties as pet wrong already. He looked puzzled and asked if I kept up with the news. After an awkward conversation about that, he gave me an answer.

The King is dead. It was why the stretch drive depletion happened, and why the ship left sooner than I expected. Nobody knows who will inherit the throne and title as The Emperor of Adastra.

I'm heading to bed now, hopefully writing this and my prayers will help me get some sleep. I'll try my best to write you more letters over the year and I promise to be as careful as I can.

With all mine and The Parents' love,  
Tobias.


	4. Month 2 Week 1: Day Shift

Dear Mother and Father, I pray that this letter finds you two well.

Sorry that I haven't sent a message last week, for I'm still trying to get a sense of time on this moon along with helping around the palace as much as I can. Did you know that Adastra only has 19 hours a day? It took me quite a while for me to get used to having to not sleep pretty much an entire Adastran day since I'm here. Though Felix, this palace's medic who tends to deal with medical emergencies that COM can't handle, prescribed me with some sleeping tablets to help me get used to the time differences. So far they've been working well, though they make me incredibly hungry whenever I wake up. Master Cassius' rather lenient to Alex and I on our newfound sleeping schedule, though that could be because he doesn't do much. In fact, his brother and sister aren't doing much at all either outside from studying or working out.

It seems that the four are still in shock about The Emperor's death. Though, Virginia seems to be taking it the best as she's been going along with her day well, just focused on her studies. Cato seems a bit more heartbroken. From what I'm told from Master Cassius, he and The Emperor were close friends in life. Apparently, he's being assigned to the title of a temporary Emperor, basically once who watches over the kingdom until the heir is old enough to inherit the throne or there's a competition for it. The announcement of Cato taking the throne had lead Master Cassius to spend more time alone to help focus on his studies. I'm pretty sure that he spent his entire evening last night reading up the history or something to help him get a lead in this odd competition given his exhausted look and hunched back. To be honest, I'm starting to get concerned for both how the politics for his moon works and Master Cassius' well being... How come we can't just vote for who we want like back home? I understand that not every civilization's politics is like ours, but I still ponder if having to fight for it is really the right thing. I wanted to ask the prince what his relationship with the deceased Emperor was, but I haven't been able to talk to him as of late. Instead I'm usually sent out to do some chores like gardening.

I'll be thankful about that though, as it helped me become more antiquated with Prince Amicus! He's a rather kind fellow, who often keeps me company when Alex is gone. Though I'll be honest, outside of his intimidating build, he usually ignores my questions about his father and Adastra in general. Instead, he does some working out, talking about what's going on in Adastran television (most of the shows he watches seem rather... dull), and often asking me if he wants to wrestle with me since he knows our kind invented wrestling (or I guess in their tongue, Pungu). As much as he's a bit overwhelmingly outgoing, he seems pleasant. I wonder if I could ask Master Cassius about maybe I could work for him whenever he and Alex do any political business as I don't exactly know much about politics.

Well, I'm going to go serve dinner for the family. Hopefully I'll send another letter next week. I hope you two are doing well back at home.

With all mine and The Parents' love,  
Tobias.


	5. Month 2 Week 2: Anxiety

Dear Mother and Father, I pray that this letter finds you two well.

I had an anxiety attack.

It happened when Master Cassius took Alex and I into Adastra City, where we were meant to have a speech about the emperor's death. Though thinking about it now, I think it was to also show us off since that's usually what candidates do when an election is going on. It was supposed to just be simple and quick, but something... happened on the way. The amount of citizens swarming around us, the attempts of reporters trying to get info about Alex and mine's species, just the overall noise that I wasn't able to breathe. At first I genuinely thought I was going to die because it felt like my heart could burst at any moment. In the end, I had to be escorted home. By then, I still wasn't calm.

I knew Master Cassius would berate me for causing such a scene, and in the middle of a major speech at that. Truth be told, I'm surprised he didn't beat me. He looked livid, yet hesitant. Instead he made me barely a scrap of dinner and sleep outside of our bedroom since he didn't want to see my face. I'm in the meditation room, praying for mercy from the parents and writing to you. I'm unsure what will become of me if I'm released from this job and back into the civilization of Adastra with no money to spare. Will I ever come home? Or will I die, rotting in the streets?

All I can really do now is just cry and pray, hoping that my punishment tomorrow won't be severe.

With all mine and The Parents' love,  
Tobias.

\--

With a sigh, the Omorfan sealed the envelope and kneeled, muttering a prayer. 

"Dear Parents, blessed heroes who guide us. I apologize for the discordant actions I had committed today. My only wish is to be granted mercy and shelter from the chaos of what awaits beyond this sanctuary."

He got up and left the meditation room, walking to whatever has the nearest "cushion". Tobias let out a shuddered sigh and looked at his letter with a feeling of dread. _Is this going to be my last?_ He asked himself before handing it to a nearby COM which whirred into the abyss of night. The cat looked at the ground, feeling his sense of anxiety build up again until he bumped into something large and... furry.

"Eep! Who goes there!?" asks the large figure, his voice not exactly fitting his image. He turned around to see the anxiety ridden cat, contemplating on whether to run away from the wolf. However, the dreadful expression turned into surprise and his mouth started to twitch just to find what to say. The only words that came out was "P-Prince Amicus?"


	6. Month 2 Week 3: Amicus

Dear Mother and Father, I pray that this letter finds you two well.

I kept my role as a pet; as both good and bad as it sounds. Prince Amicus managed to talk to Master Cassius about my anxiety attack the other day. I still have to take the punishment for sleeping outside for the week, and from what one of the royal medics had suggested to Master, I'm forbidden from leaving the palace until the Omorfans return. It's unfortunate, since I learned some nice hiking trails from Adastran television. Master Cassius seems to have calmed down from then, but he barely speaks to me unless it's for a duty, unlike with Alex where they both have long conversations about politics or something. I'd like to speak with Alex about Master Cassius sometime, but they had been starting to leave the palace for some royal duties every few days. So instead of trying to ask Alex about how cheer up Master Cassius, I'm stuck with trimming the gardens (which I swear is haunted because it keeps getting undone by the morning!), reading whatever I can find in the royal library (namely just history and war strategies unfortunately...) watching Adastran television, or helping Amicus.

At first, he requested Master Cassius if I could give him a massage once he learned about what I'm studying for and felt it was a good way to train for this profession; namely since no matter how many times I offer to massage, my master would refuse and ignore my advice of stop slouching so much. Unlike Master Cassius, he's been a lot more outgoing and is often coming up with topics to cover. We usually talk about food, or whatever I watched or read, and then I'd talk about my studies if he was ever curious. However he tends to change subjects on a whim, which is a little annoying. However I notice this happen anytime politics or family matters come up. A part of me wants to honestly just get to know this family better as it seems they all have their own secrets, but I worry about invading their personal space. Though... I can relate to that.

Anyways, I must be off, Amicus is wanting another massage. Hopefully Cassius will have forgiven me for that incident.

With all mine and The Parents' love,  
Tobias.

\--

Tobias placed the feather back into the ink well. He knows that Adastra has gotten better writing technology after so long, but the lynx loved the feeling of writing with a feather. It helped him calm down whenever writing, though it can get more distracting than he likes to admit. The cat picked up the small jar next to the paper and walked over to Amicus' quarters, which was a brief walk. The door slides open to reveal a tired wolf, letting out a groaned "Hey, Toby!" as he turns over to his stomach.

Confused, the Omorfan asks "Is something wrong, Prince Amicus?" He knows that "Amicus" is fine, but he'd rather be formal in regards to royalty, especially since he's working for them. The wolf sighed and rubbed his head into the comfortable looking pillows and then answered.

"Cato made me run a few laps today for overeating again and now my legs are killing me. Mind if you massage them for me, bud?"

He looked at Amicus' bottom half, spread out innocently but still giving off this odd feeling. The cat's chest tightened as he never really experienced this feeling before. Well technically, he did back home, and in a rare instance with Cassius and even a rarer instance with Cato. But he still pushed them back far away to be forgotten. But now, all those repressed feelings are returning. Why was he feeling so... 

Strange?


End file.
